Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook
Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook is a series of animated shorts made by Meghan McCarthy with Andrea Libman and Michael Vogel and released on Hasbro's My Little Pony Official YouTube channel and My Little Pony Facebook page. In the series of shorts, Pinkie Pie makes a scrapbook for Baby Flurry Heart recapping key moments throughout the series, animated in a stop-motion felt style. Episodes The Royal Wedding The Royal Wedding is the first episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on July 18, 2016. A shortened version was published by the My Little Pony Facebook page on August 14, 2016 and by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on October 24, 2016. The short serves as both an introduction to the series and a recap of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, also identifying silhouettes matching Pinny Lane and "Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos" as a wedding couple and mentioning the Changeling Kingdom between its comic and show appearances. Foal Sitting 101 Foal Sitting 101 is the second episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on July 18, 2016. A shortened version was published by the My Little Pony Facebook page on August 22, 2016. A Brazilian Portuguese version was published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on October 18, 2016. The short serves as a recap of Baby Cakes and A Friend in Deed. All About Alicorns All About Alicorns is the third episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on July 18, 2016. The short describes the abilities and responsibilities of different ponies, particularly Alicorns. Of pictures in the short, one—from Make New Friends but Keep Discord—has the addition of Ginger Beard, debuting years earlier than his first in-show appearance. Cutie Mark Magic Cutie Mark Magic is the fourth episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on August 5, 2016. A shortened version was published by the My Little Pony Facebook page on September 9, 2016 and by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on October 18, 2016. The short serves as an explanation of cutie marks. Saving the Crystal Empire Saving the Crystal Empire is the fifth episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on August 8, 2016. The short serves as a recap of The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and The Crystal Empire - Part 2. Hearth's Warming Eve Hearth's Warming Eve is the sixth episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Facebook page on March 17, 2017 and the official Hasbro YouTube channel on March 20, subsequent to episodes seven and nine. The short serves as an explanation of Hearth's Warming. Nightmare Night Nightmare Night is the seventh episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on October 28, 2016, subsequent to episode nine and prior to episode six. It was also published by the My Little Pony Facebook page on October 29, 2016. The short serves as a recap of Luna Eclipsed and Scare Master. Equestria: Land of Harmony Equestria: Land of Harmony is the eighth episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the Hasbro YouTube channel on March 31, 2017, subsequent to episode nine. The short serves as an overview of various locations in Equestria. The Crystalling The Crystalling is the ninth episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on October 19, 2016, prior to episodes six, seven, and eight, and the official Hasbro YouTube channel on April 7, 2017. The short serves as a recap of The Crystalling - Part 1 and The Crystalling - Part 2. The Magic of Friendship The Magic of Friendship is the tenth and final episode of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, published by the My Little Pony Facebook page and the Hasbro YouTube channel on April 14, 2017. The short serves as an explanation of the Mane Six's Elements of Harmony and the virtues of friendship. Gallery References es:Álbum Heartfelt de Baby Flurry Heart id:Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook ru:Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Category:Animated shorts